Aquellas Maravillosas Noches
by Reige
Summary: BLEACH! AU! Haruka moves in with her father, Shunsui. Making new friends in her new school, life moves on, until a small accident leaves her bleeding and making a scene with two of the hottest boys that change her life! Vampire!Grimm/OFC/Vampire!Ichi
1. Haruka Yamanoue

A/N: Vampires seem to become a very strong subject to me for some reason, probably because of that affect of the Twilight series, or the Hellsing OVA, or maybe even the** Masquerade of the Dead** fic I'm doing, either way, I've made another but sadly this isn't yaoi material. Nope, this is a love triangle between two clans of Vampires who are each others necks and two of their greatest warriors, two rivals who hate each others guts are now suddenly falling head over heels for the same girl they want for themselves. I introduce thee, my new fic;

**Aquellas Maravillosas Noches**

Spanish for, "_**Those Wonderful Nights**_". Enjoy!

* * *

Haruka Yamanoue was not ready for this.

Her father, Shunsui Kyouraku, and her uncle, Juushiro Ukitake, were waiting for her as she left the airport. Her parents were divorced and her mother had insisted that she keep her maiden name, must be because the woman hated the man she once fell in love with and wanted her daughter to be unattached. But due to difficult circumstances, the court stated that the child needed a better home and thus lead her where she is now, being hugged to death by her father and uncle.

"Oh Haruka-chaan!" her father chirped as he hugged his little angel. "My baby all grown up so beautifully, that the angels must be jealous and cast you out from the heavens to take shape into this beautiful little princess!"

"Shunsui..." Juushiro shook his head from his brother's wild imagination.

"Dad! You beard, it's ticking me!" Haruka cried out as she tried to hold back from laughing when the man's 5 o' clock shadow brushed by her sensitive neck.

From this, Shunsui continued to snuggle his daughter, smiling in glee when he heard an out bursting laugh from the small brunette girl, his heart fluttering from the voice he helped give life into the world. Juushiro finally pulled the two away before leading them to the car and driving back into the cloudy and never sunny small community of Karakura (**fictional Karakura of course, not the one in Tokyo, more like a forest type that's always cloudy**). Her father, a police man, was keeping the peace in the community, and her uncle was a small clinic doctor to help people.

Finally arriving in her new home, She stared up at the two story house, watching it with fascination before her father called her in as he carried the bags, she followed and she was led to where she was introduced to where she would be staying. Ukitake drove back to his own home, leaving another loving embrace before leaving her alone with her father as they both settled the newbie of the town.

"I set you up to where you could going to school... actually, it was the only school around for you so..."

"Oh, that's fine."

"So... how did it go with your mother?" he finally asked.

"She... wasn't happy about it." she muttered quietly as she folded her clothes, remembering the screaming and the anguish crash of flying dishes.

"You alright?" he observed his daughter, knowing well how vicious his ex-wife tantrums could get and it did not sit well that his daughter was in the middle of it.

"Yeah." Haruka nods, smiling assuringly to her father.

"... Okay, I'll leave you alone. I'll make some dinner." he head towards the door.

"You actually cook?!"

"Eh?" he blinked before grinning lazily. "Yeah, I took some lessons from a friend."

Nanao Ise, Haruka heard of her. She was a woman from the Police Department that kept everything in order and organized otherwise the whole place was nothing but a mountain of papers. She also tended to make it a habit to strike her father when the man was being lazy or doing poorly on his job, all in all, there seemed to be a forming chemistry between the two and Haruka wasn't bothered by it. Her father looked like he needed the company of a woman and who better than to be the cute secretary of the Police Department, though past her cold exterior, was a warm and gentle lady.

She nodded as her father disappeared in the hallway to cook a meal for them both while she settled in her new home, after placing her clothes in order around her new room, she looked through the window and noticed how dense and foggy it was in the mossy forest ahead that lined around her house and saw faint glimpses of house ahead that too were hidden in the forest.

_'Well,'_ she thought to herself. _'Might as well get used to this.'_

"Haruka-chan! Dinner time!" bellowed the voice downstairs.

_'This is gonna be interestin'.'_


	2. Correction: Haruka Kyouraku

A/N:Another short chapter but good enough to start off things, sorry but I kinda don't know much what to write, it'd be nice to leave tips since I'm kinda feeling it out right now in my usual imaginative head. Sorry, but here's another promised chapter that will probably be enough for now and I'll work on my other stories, thanks again.

* * *

It took some time, but Shunsui finally registered Haruka within the small school, beginning her first day in the start of Monday early. For now, she would enjoy the small get-togethers she would have with her father, uncle, and the office lady, Nanoa Ise. But at some point, there would be trouble, only Haruka and her uncle would hang out together while police duty was calling for her father.

Monday was coming close, and she was getting cold feet all of a sudden, maybe it was because people didn't like her back at her old school and it would be the same in her new one... just some girl invisible to the crowd.

"Haruka~!!" Shunsui peeked in his daughter's room. "Time to go to school~!"

She groaned from beneath her covers, burrowing deep to avoid coming out in the small chilly air in her room but her covers were thrown off from her curled body. The cold air from her room made contact with her bare legs and arms from her small shorts and tank top, she groaned and tried to curl into a ball but her father was very persistent for insisting she went ahead to school.

"If you don't come out of your bed right now, I swear I will bring in a cold bucket." Shunsui warned his daughter, looming over her with narrowed eyes. "Don't think I won't!"

**...**

Shunsui narrowed his eyes dangerously before leaving his daughter's room, stopping near a closet door and opening it to grab a green empty bucket before he headed to the nearby bathroom sink and filling it with ice cold water. After a few minutes of waiting for it to fill just the right amount, he shut the water off before returning to his daughter room, closing the door behind him and somewhere in the distance, neighbors could have sworn they heard a horrific shriek...

* * *

Haruka glared, her uncle walking next to her with a nervous laugh from his niece's behavior. When he arrived to his brother's house, he was greeted with a wet, screaming teen girl running after her father with a frying pan while said father was avoiding being beat over the head by the little girl. Shunsui's orthodox methods would lead him to trouble, Ukitake warned him, guess it was too late for his brother to figure it out with all the bumps and bruises he would have to take with him to work.

"You really should have listened to your father..." Ukitake tried to reason.

"BY THROWING WATER OVER MY FACE?!?" she demanded, gaining the attention of a few local town's people.

"It just shows how devoted of a father he is!" Ukitake beamed, proud that throughout the past years Shunsui had been absent of Haruka's life, at least the man was trying.

Key word; Trying.

The brunette snorted from that, Ukitake only replied by patting her head in a playful manner. The girl looked like her mother but her hair and eyes were like her father's. Ah, genetics was something of a wonder through the code of the human's DNA, Ukitake thought as he observed his niece before spotting the school ahead when he noticed teens were most spotted around heading to their general direction.

"Alright, you know where to go from here, right?"

"Yeah, I got my schedule."

"Good, have a nice day Haruka." Ukitake offered before leaving a kiss on her forehead and leaving the girl to herself.

"Kay..." Haruka watched as her uncle walked back to where he came from and into town.

She wised she could skip school and follow her uncle instead, much better than dealing with the judgment she would probably go through but she knew from her family that education was important if she ever wanted to plan on going anywhere for her future. Giving out an exasperated sigh, Haruka turned towards the school and made her way through the open gates and past the small groups of friends that greeted each other every day, making her feel lonely every minute.

_'Damn... This totally sucks ass-'_

"Hi there!"

Flinching, she looked to the side to be facing a boy with short chestnut hair, curious brown eyes studying her and a goofy expression. Despite that, he looked very friendly and maybe this was a good start, to start fresh in another school and maybe people here weren't like the ones that were back home where she came from.

"Uh, hi."

"I can tell, you're new here, right?" he asked, getting a nod from confirmation, he continued. "Keigo Asano."

"H-Haruka Yamanoue." she paused for a moment before adding. "Actually, it's Kyouraku but-"

"Oh, you're officer Shunsui's daughter, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Since yer knew an' all, I'll be happy to play as your personal guide of school grounds." he offered as he led her inside the building. All the while, a small smile crept on Haruka's face, even if this guy would only show her around and that would be the end of it... It felt nice to be recognized and been approached by someone other than her trying to do it when she felt so unsure of what to do. By far, Keigo was nothing but sweet, a little annoying and flirty but a sweet guy.

Maybe Karakura High wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. The Alley

A/N:This is the second chapter that you all have been waiting for, I hope this is longer and much better than you guys usually read from this story and I hope that I can make more like this instead of the short ones. If I have better ideas then I can definantly make them longer and until then, enjoy my other chapter of this Vampire BLEACH fanfiction!  


* * *

Keigo was not the only kid she met around the school, she had been introduced to his friends who were just as welcoming as he had been to her. There was Kojima Mizuiro, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ogawa Michiru, Kuneida Ryou, Mahana Natsui, Chizuru Honshou, and Inoue Orihime. But Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Orihime were the ones that were much coming close to her as Keigo was becoming. Each one served as a guide to her next classes, that was very sweet of them and she were getting more comfortably in her new school and some other students were even opening up more to the new student.

Haruka sighed, her last period would be the last of the day and she'd admit, she needed the exercise but at least she wasn't alone. Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Orihime were in the same class as her, all wearing their gym clothes while she wore comfortable shorts and T-shirt, despite the slightly chilly air. They all were gathered around in a small table while waiting for their gym teacher to get things started but meanwhile...

"How's school so far for you Kyouraku?" Tatsuki finally asked, facing the newbie of the group.

"It's different, but it's not bad like my other school. It's actually much better." she replied, no longer that shy as she was in the beginning.

"Ooh, maybe when you really settle in, you can come over and we can get make some ice cream at my place!" Orihime suggested, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "We can decorate it bean paste, cheese, and some of..."

The others grimaced from the creative ice creams that Orihime would come up with, they would need more excuses than the usual "I have homework" and "I have something to do" routine, Orihime may be an air-head but was going to out the patterns quickly. Haruka shook her head in amusement before a small ruckus caught her eyes and her honey eyes looked over her shoulder to spot a small group of teens heading towards the field.

Despite that they looked like any teenager, they strangely looked as though they stuck out of the whole High School. There was a tall dark-skinned guy, it made her wonder if masculine student was even a student to begin with. Another was a red-head with the head as the pineapple and jagged tattoos and a bandanna over his forehead. Next to him is a small girl with short black hair and mysterious and calculative violet eyes, she was walking with a stride that screamed respect. Another was a lanky boy with short dark hair and wearing glasses with his dark blue eyes hidden, looking very respectable and very classy as well. And finally, in the lead, a boy bright unusual orange hair walked by with his head held high and a permanent scowl over his features.

"That Kurosaki Ichigo."

Haruka jumped from the sudden voice next to her and looking next to her to see that Orihime was gazing at the group but her grey eyes were mostly following the path of the orange-haired boy named Ichigo. She finally looked Haruka's way with a small smile upon her gentle features. The young Kyouraku looked back and watched the group in curiosity and pointed towards the rest of the teens following after the orange-head.

"Well, the tallest one is Yasutora Sado, but others call him Chad. And then there's Abarai Renji, the other with red hair and his girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia. And the last is Ishida Uryuu, he's in of my arts and craft classes, he doesn't talk to anybody else but the ones he's always with." Orihime explained. "Those guys are very secretive and keep to themselves, they don't let anyone in their circle, it's pretty rare that they open up."

"Why is that?"

"Well, they're actually a family that live somewhere in the deep end of the forest in Karakura. They don't communicate with others but the teachers or their guardians... and even those that they're against."

"Against?"

"Yes. See, there's another gang of people who don't associate themselves with poeple outside their group either. And they're not good either, they're pretty dangerous to be around."

"Sounds like a gang war."

"It could be."

Haruka and Orihime finally turned back when Keigo called their attention when the gym teacher finally came in. Before class could commence, Haruka glanced one peek over her shoulder to see the orange-haired boy that was walking to his destination. As if sensing her gaze, the boy turned his head and honey eyes met chocolate brown, Haruka quickly looked away and ran to catch up to Keigo and the others while across the field, a scowl grew from the orange-haired boy and his eyes grew dark before he continued his trek.

* * *

**Later**

With school over, Haruka waved a good-bye to Keigo as he drove away on his truck with his friends. He offered her a ride but she politely refused, she needed to get her way around by her own if she ever was to get know the small town like the back of her hand and the boy respected that. And besides, she wanted to see if she could go to the Police Station to visit her father, tell him about school since there was no sense in hiding it, he would keep pestering her to spill until she opened her mouth.

_'Crazy old men.'_ she thought as she head deep inside the town.

She shuddered when a chilling air past through, making her hug herself and look around for cover of the cold wind. Spotting a nearby alley, she crept in and leaned against the wall, watching the wind blow some more before should would head out again to make her way to her father. Just as the wind is beginning to settle down and she would head out in the open street, a large hand slammed down next to her head, blocking her way and her honey eyes snapped to the side to see a tall and lanky guy with long black hair leaning over her tiny form.

"Well, well... I smell fresh meat." he grinned widely, his tiny beady eyes staring down at her.

"Uh... I... I need to go. So if you could-" she tried to duck but was stopped when a hand coiled at the front of her shirt and slammed her back on the wall.

Her eyes widen in fear, in her first day in Karakura and already she's going to get mugged or worse...! She snapped her eyes back to the lanky man above her when she felt his long fingers began to caress her face, making her flush from the advancing and she wrapped her hands on the wrist that pinned her to the wall.

"Please! Let me g-go!" she struggled when the fingers wrapped around her neck, moving away the collar of her jacket and her velvet scarf that her father gave her, she felt a hot breath on her naked neck. "S-STOP!!

Like a miracle, he did. Her eyes looked back to see a pained expression on the creepy man's features before he suddenly fell on his knees and collapsed on the dirty alleyway. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of a pale small boy with sharp jade eyes, they looked cold and emotionless. His black hair short and messy, it sort of went with his melancholic features and his dark clothes, he stared at her quietly before his dark lips opened to speak,

"Go."

She obeyed, running out of the alleyway and leaving the pale boy and the creepy man behind. She quickly wiped the tears brimming her eyes, she didn't want to worry her father about this little incident, she was safe and that's all that mattered, no need to cause a small panic in her first day in Karakura. But her mind went back to the creepy man that harassed her, it could have been her mind playing games but she could have sworn that she saw fangs grown and almost touch her exposed neck...

She shook her head, banishing the thoughts when she was coming closer to the Police Station where there awaited her father and a warm cup of chocolate.


	4. Kissed times Two

A/N:Okay guys! This is the moment you all have been waiting for so long and it's time I introduce the action right about now! So please read and review me (**I'll probably get a lot from this chapter**) and I'll give you all cookies and muffins of whatever flavors that comes to mind so again, please read and enjoy my next chapter and whatever is to come cause I know you guys are gonna like this chapter a whole lot than the last ones that you've been reading. Also, I hope you guys don't mind that there are some characters that were dead come to life in this, okay, enough of my rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Second day of school, her eyes kept open for any familiar creepy guy that just pulled her in the alley the other day. Shunsui had noticed her eyes would sometimes become watery but she hid it well with the excuse of the cold weather and her father let it be. She needed some classes on self defense, hearing Tatsuki had been the karate and tendo club motivated her to confront Tatsuki on taking her in as a student and teaching her how to kick some ass when need be... or if someone pissed her off (**X3**).

"Kyouraku-kun!" someone called her from behind.

Haruka looked over her shoulder and smiled when Orihime caught up to her, heavy books in her arms before slowing down and walking by the brunette. Haruka noticed a truck at the edge where Orihime ran from, an older man with darker hair than Orihime smiled before driving away.

"That was my brother, Sora." the girl explained.

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Haruka looked over at Orihime, suddenly surprised of the concern expression over her features. "H-hey, what's with that look?"

"You don't seem like yourself today."

"Why's that?"

She was taken off guard really, it was like Orihime was reading her mind. She indeed not feel like her old self, shaken from what had happened yesterday when she was attacked in the alley until she was saved by the pale boy with piercing jade eyes. Haruka reassured her friend that she was alright and pulled her along to hurry to the school and Orihime no longer pestered her and went along with it to heading into the school to meet up with Keigo and the others.

Reaching the school and meeting up with everyone, Haruka passed through the halls following after Mizuiro, the first person she would have class with in Science with Kurotsuchi-san. Settling down inside, she sat next to Mizuiro, who pulled out his phone and continued to text message with his older girlfriends. It shocked her how someone with the face of angel get himself involved with a bunch of older women, she shook her head before facing the class ahead and begin her daily life in the new school.

* * *

In third period of English, Haruka was alone and settle down on her desk to face her English teacher, Unohana. As she opened her bag and pulled out her journal to begin today's small journal entry, she stopped when a familiar chilling feeling crawled up her spine, sending wave of goosebumps on her arms and legs. On her back, she felt a finger trail up the small of her back before it rose to her shoulder blades and inside her dark locks. She quietly looked over her shoulder and her eyes slowly widen to see that same grin she saw not too long ago.

"You still smell fresh, pet-sama." he grinned, his beady eye on her and his black hair still covering the other eye.

All throughout the period, Haruka could not feel at ease when in the presence of the lanky man behind her, she was surprised this guy was even a student to this school! Her father wasn't kidding when he said this was the only school that was around Karakura. No matter how much she would fidget or keep her distance, those long arms of his would reach and trail small patterns over her back and small tears would build over her eyes and she was quick to wipe them away when the teacher would pass by to look over her students.

She felt dirty when his fingers touched her, she would look up at the clock to see if the time would come to end the class period, she would think of changing her class period to something else, anywhere but here and away from this man. It seemed forever and she felt tortured, and when the teacher was out of reach, he would lean in and whisper things in her ears that made her cringe and get watery-eyed all over again.

_**RIIIING!!**_

_'Thank God!'_

She quickly left the class and out hurrily through the halls but she didn't get far when a hand gripped her tightly. She was pulled away and she watched behind the tall man's head with fear as he dragged her, some student even watched and all noticed the tears running down her eyes as the tall man pulled her where it would lead outside in the courtyard and they all followed, no one bothered to call the teachers or for someone to stop him.

Once outside, she was pushed and she stumbled over her feet before turning to face tall creepy man, his grin still present over his face and ready to do his worst on her. Students gathered around, it was lunch period and those outside watched when people were gathering around for a show that was about to happen.

"We didn't get to finish what we started before..." he walked slowly towards her.

"Please, I-I don't want trouble!" she backed away, not noticing the stairs behind her.

"Oh yeah?" he stepped forward again.

"Please sto-"

She let out a scream when she slipped and painfully landed on her back before falling on the gravel floor where a sharp rock cut through her cheek and another by the back of her hand. She sat up but stopped when those large fingers curled around her jacket collar and brought her face close to the man's face, who was grinning madly. Before anything could happen between her and the lanky boy, a foot collided in his face and knocked him over to the ground. Blinking, she looked back to thank whoever saved her from being assaulted for the second time but stopped her voice from coming out when her eyes landed on the person's face.

Blue

Blue as the sky.

A tall man, not as tall as the one who was on the floor, but he was big in a sense that he had muscles beneath his clothes. He had a sneer upon his face, teeth looked pretty sharp too, very animalistic, over his white T-shirt was a white hoodie sweater and over it was a black leather jacket, his hoodie hanging over his shoulder. Dark blue pants that kept him warm and a bit tight around the hips and completed with brown boots with a buckle on them.

But the most intriguing thing that made him stick out was his hair, it was bright blue, and his cyan eyes were same along with those tattoos under his eyes.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow?!?" she heard behind her, looking back to the rising man that was about to the worst to her.

"Nnoitra, the hell did I tell you before?" the blunette, Grimmjow, growled out.

"I was having a bit o' fun, so go fuck yourself!" Nnoitra, she learned, stood up at full height, glaring at her supposed savior.

"Lay yer hands off her." the blunette said, making her blink.

Haruka let out a small gasp when a rough hand hauled her up and realize that it's from the blue-haired man. She also noticed that he had yet to let her go and instead was tucking her, keeping her close as hugging her with one arm possesivley that she blushed heavily. Hell, it wasn't so hard for the man to keep her close, she was so small that her head couldn't even reach up to his broad (**manly**) shoulders.

"Oh, wha' makes ya think I won't..." Nnoitra grinned, making her want to hide behind something from his stare.

" 'Cause... She's MINE." Grimmjow grounded out, grinning maniacally but she were too busy staring at the blunette in shock, along with everyone who was listening in.

"Fuckin' liar!" Nnoitra looked about ready to charge and Grimmjow was about to go punch his hand through his gut when suddenly, another foot collided with Nnoitra, knocking him over and leaving Haruka and Grimmjow to stare at the extra company.

Grimmjow's expression turned sour at the familiar student, "Kurosaki Ichigo..."

_'Kurosaki Ichigo!'_ Haruka stared in disbelief of the orange-haired boy she saw the other day standing up before facing the blue-haired boy with a hard glare and deep scowl of his own.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjacks..." his fists cracked. "Let her go."

"Why?" Grimmjow grinned, tightening his hold on Haruka, making her blush. "If ya haven't noticed ya dip shit, Nnoitra was bothering my girlfriend, and as like any other boyfriend would, I came to kick the guy's ass bothering my girl."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "You're lying."

"Oh yeah?"

She found herself facing Ichigo with Grimmjow's (**hard**) chest against her back and a hand gripped her chin and made her slightly look over her shoulder when she suddenly felt lips touch her cheek, making her flush and her eyes widen as she realized that Grimmjow was kissing her cheek. She sworn she could have heard girls from the crowd scream in horror, her feeling of butterflies grew (**and more shouts from the crowd roar**) when she felt someone grab her hand and felt lips on the back of her hand, her face beat red by now.

"The hell ya doin' Kurosaki?" she heard someone growl next to her ear.

"You know how it is, I like pretty girls, too." she hears another say in front of her.

_'Oh my God! Two boys are... are...'_

And everything around her turned black.


	5. Colors of the Heart

A/N:Okay, she fainted from standing between two hot boys that were getting all over her. So now we move on to the next chapter, I apologize for those waiting for the next chapter and I'm sorry if this wasn't long enough, next one will be better. I didn't write much because of the settling and changes I have to go through school, apparently I have two class periods in english literature and two classes in animation, and another class period on the wrong class I signed up for. I have to fix my schedule and switch one of my class to the new class called "_**Criminal Justice**_" and my wrong class into going into the one that would teach me how to play guitar (**I always wanted to play guitar**). So much to do, but there's been a pile of new students so counselors will be swapped until it clears up in a week or so, hopefully my class schedules will be fixed in a few days.

* * *

"Ah!"

Haruka blinked, gasping for air before finally noticing her surroundings. She was in some small office where there was two more extra beds beside the one she was resting on. A flash of two warm lips resting on her cheek and hand made her flush, she quickly shakes her head to banish the thoughts away, she could only assume that the tall lanky man, Nnoitra, had knocked her down and she fainted from both the fear and fall.

"Kyouraku-kun!"

"Ack!"

The brunette was surprised when two pair of arms engulfed her in a huge bear-hug by both Keigo and Orihime. Tatsuki and Mizuiro were last to enter the doorway and roll their eyes at the immature scene, Haruka struggled to breathe until finally Tatsuki pulled the worried boy and girl away to let you breathe. She wiped away the small tears before facing them with a smile.

"Ah hello!"

"I'm surprised you're alright from all that's happened." Mizuiro smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty scary." she nods.

"Hm?" everyone quirked a brow.

"And ya know what, I also had this weird dream about Kurosaki and this guy with blue hair, his name was Grimmjow... Anyway, the weird part is that they were fighting over something stupid about girlfriends and liars and then..." she trailed off, a blush over her cheeks.

"Uh... Haruka..." Keigo blinked, scratching the back of his chestnut hair.

"Hm?" she looked back at him.

"What happened is... You just fainted when Ichigo and Grimmjow were-"

"WAIT!! IT WAS REAL?!?" she gasped out loud, making the others jump in surprise.

"Yeah, Michiru came back with Principle and Nnoitra Jiruga go suspended for two months away from school property for harrassing you..." Tatsuki looked back to her. "Kyouraku... what happened?"

"Uh... Whatever do you mean...?" Haruka pulled a pillow closer to her.

"Did... Did Nnoitra do something to you?"

"..."

"One of my buddies from karate class saw Nnoitra putting his grubby fingers all over you during class when the teacher wasn't looking... He said you were crying all the while he did it."

"..." she looked away, feeling gentle hands on her shoulders from Orihime.

"Kyouraku, you're not alone anymore! You got me, Orihime, Mizuiro, and Keigo! We're here for you if someone tries to hurt our friend."

"... Thank you." tears fell from her eyes, she never knew how deep friendship could run.

More hands hugged her gently as she let out her tears from the terrible experience of being touched the wrong way by that horrible man. She just hoped that none of this reached the ears of her father or uncle or else there would be big trouble brewing her way and it was an earlier good-bye for her of this town full of the few wonderful people...

Now, how to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Day**

She stood there for a few minutes, eyes on the gates as students piled in and into the school grounds. She gave out a small sigh and narrowed her brown orbs with determination etched across her face before going through the gates. She immediately began to feel regret when students around her looked her direction, whispers flew by over her head and many pointed looks came her way. There was even a few girls that glared at her, probably wannabe-girlfriends of the two handsome boys from before, she did hear screams from the crowd, it could easily be them.

_'C'mon Haruka, just go by the day like nothing happened. Besides, those guys probably forgot all about you...'_ she smiled to herself from the new confidence, hope just ahead.

"Hey, babe."

Hope had been unfortunately shot down and burned to the ground, her eyes widen from the familiar gruff and deep voice that called her from behind. She slowly turned her head dramatically, eyes locking onto a Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, who strode over to her in confidence, his lips turning into a cocky smirk. Students from the hallway moved away, making it impossible for her to disappear from those watchful cyan eyes of his and besides, his head was too tall that he could possibly spot her from above.

"What? Not a greeting of good morning?" she heard from next to her ear.

She gasped and looked behind her to see Kurosaki Ichigo looming from behind her, his eyes intense on hers. How could she not know he was behind her? She would have at least felt a bit of small paranoia to have sensed someone behind her like she always did when her father would try to do something sneaky when she wasn't looking. Before she could open her mouth to say something-anything-to the orange-haired boy, she jolted at the feeling of calloused hands wrapping around her small hands and her eyes went back to cyan from chocolate.

"Hey, quit botherin' my woman..." Grimmjow growled lowly at Ichigo.

"Your woman? Don't make me laugh, Grimmjow." Ichigo replied with much sharpness of his tone.

"I don't see you actually botherin' with these frails once, what makes ya think you suddenly wanna piece of this?"

"Ever heard the sayin' in first time for anything?"

The students in the hall were looking forth between the blunette and carrot-top, getting interested in the small fight that would eventually turn into a full-blown fight like what had happened to that Nnoitra guy. You were stuck between two strong chests squeezing you, your eyes looking back and forth between the boys before a thought came to your head.

"Hey," you called for their attention.

"What?" they both looked down at you.

"Do you even know my name?"

_**...**_

A cricket could have been heard in the hallway before it was silence when someone stomped their foot to silence it and leaving the hallways full of still students in a cutting edge of complete mute.

Haruka sighed heavily, pushing her way between the two dumbfounded boys and murmuring an "excuse me" between a few students before heading into her class. Stupid boys, she didn't like being talked to like she was a piece of property and besides those two were weird with their strange shade of hair color. She jumped when someone slammed next to her, she whipped her head to face a short raven-haired girl, the same girl she saw from when she had first seen Ichigo.

"Hello Kyouraku Haruka." greeted Rukia with a sickenly sweet voice, her voice totally fake and her face just a front.

"Ah... Kuchiki-san..." she muttered, she didn't know she had the young girl in her class.

This day was becoming weirder and weirder ever since that small incident fron yesterday. Her small bandage on her cheek and hand covered the cuts. She made it an excuse for her father so the man could not panic while her uncle dressed her small cuts, she was a klutz, she had reminded Shunsui. All throught her periods of classes, her friends and that Rukia girl had been bothering her, rumors coming and going about her and the two boys fighting over her and the spotlight was directed solely on her.

* * *

**Lunch**

The 15 year old sighed heavily as lunch came, carrying her tray of meal towards the table where her friends would be waiting for her, more harassment to come of course the two men and two other girls. Before she could even get five steps away from the line, a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her along. She protested but stopped herself to be facing a pink-haired boy with glasses facing her with a sly smile of his, it made her shudder but not as bad as Nnoitra.

"Uh... What are you-"

"Hey, Haruka."

Said girl stopped short when Grimmjow faced her, his pockets in his tight jeans and looking over her with interest, and he wasn't the only one looking at her. Next to him sat a boy with long raven hair tied in a ponytail, his hazel eyes sharp as a cat but he looked plenty innocent. Another was a small girl, like Rukia, with highlight blond hair and light purple eyes, she sat next to an older man with short shaggy brown hair and a goatee, he looked lazy. The last member of the group, she gawked,

"You!"

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to the shady member of his gang. "You met Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra merely glanced at Haruka from the book in his hand, his sharp eyes giving her the shivers like the first time before he looked away.

"I don't recall." he blandly responds.

"But, you saved me from Nnoitra a few days ago..." Haruka whispered.

"Ah, I see." Grimmjow stood, hands in his pockets. "You pissed the idiot off and that's why he's eager to finish what he started."

"I suppose..." Ulquiorra said, his eyes not leaving the book from his hands.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!" Grimmjow snapped, angry.

"Now, now... we have a guest here." the pink-haired boy interupted and he pushed Haruka down to sit forcefully between the girl and the braid-haired boy.

_'Oh boy...'_


	6. As Normal as it Gets

**A/N:**Wow, a lot has been going on. I read some reviews and yes people, this story is based on the book TWILIGHT, I was very disappointed with the whole thing for many numerous reasons. Damn, that Stephen chick just made Vampires in her story look wimpy and pansies, I just hate it because,'

**1. Vampires do not, I repeat, do NOT SPARKLE!**

**2. Vampires don't wait to get what they want, THEY TAKE IT NOW!**

**3. Vampires are badass next to Werewolves (how dare Myers even make the wolves look horrible!)!**

I am in fact creating a story that I hope would be published, it's a trilogy actually. Mostly about the Werewolves but Vampires are involved and there's blood, fighting action, some romance on the side, comedy, and hurt/comfort! I hope they get published one day and that they make into the movies (course I have to be co-director so that those Hollywood people won't ruin what I envisioned in my awesome head). If you guys ever read it, just know that I made them. They're called; _**CHANCE, SECOND CHANCE,**_ and _**LAST CHANCE!**_

Okay, I'm gonna warn you guys that I am changing Haruka's POV so it's gonna be the 1st POV and look at this, I took enough time on your hands and I am pretty sure you guys are eager to see what's going with Haruka and her now situation of being caught in the middle with these two different individuals who are so driven to please her on making her their own. Just remember to read and review people, I love how much some of you still have faith in this story and I am glad to share what I have so far.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

I looked around cautiously for any signs in the hall as students came and went, Keigo gave me a funny look, although everyone was doing the same. I had been avoiding those two groups because then it would lead me to being caught by either boy that suddenly become openly fascinated on gaining my attention. I ducked behind Orihime when I had though I caught a glimpse of orange but proved to be false alarm to see it was some guy with a few orange highlights.

"Okay! What is WITH you?" Keigo finally asked, having enough of the snooping albeit amusing.

"What do you think? And don't move around, they might see me!" I squeal, pulling Keigo back as my shield.

"Who, your two lover boys?" Tatsuki teased, smiling mischievously as she slowly broke away from the huddled group.

"Tatsuki, c'mon, quit it! I don't wanna get groped or anything!" I beg her, looking around wildly for the two berry-haired men.

"But Grimmjow just saved you from getting attacked by Nnoitra, shouldn't you be happy for that?" Orihime blinked, looking confused. "And besides, it's a miracle that they finally talked outside of their group!"

"Lucky me." I couldn't help but bite back the comment with my sarcasm.

"Don't be snippy about it." Orihime crossed her arms, upset with my reply.

"Sorry—"

"There you are, Kyouraku-san!"

_'Oh no!'_ I froze as her friends looked up to the sound of that sickingly sweet voice. _'Not her again!'_

Kuchiki Rukia bounded through the halls with her boyfriend Abarai Renji in tow, who looked annoyed as hell for even bothering to be crowded with a bunch of people he didn't even like. I shrank back to Keigo and Orihime but groaned mentally when Rukia pulled me up close, her innocent facade making her glow like some sort of lamp and the moths were all falling for it.

"Good morning, Kyouraku-san! How are you?" Rukia pulled me along, making me look back to my friends with tears as they drifted away.

"Okay," I mumbled, following after Rukia.

"It only gets worse." Renji, the red-head next to me, mutters.

"How did you hook up?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She black-mails me."

_'Holy crap...'_

"Here you are, Ichigo!"

I found myself flung, and for a second I thought how odd that despite Rukia's size that she really was stronger than she appeared, before my face collided with a wall... a very soft yet firm wall. Hands wrap around the shoulders and pull me back so that I was looking at soft chocolate eyes. Ichigo shared an annoyed expression to Rukia, who was looking pretty damn proud of having sniffed me out and drag me back, as if she knew that I was trying to get away and she just wanted to torment me on that.

"Sorry about her, Haruka." Ichigo apologized, not letting go even when I'm standing straight.

"Uh, yeah, that's alright." I pulled away from him, stepping back to get some personal space.

"I didn't get to meet you at lunch."

"I was with Grimmjow."

"Oh." his tone made it clear that he wasn't pleased about my choice.

"Listen, I got my next class to go to, so—"

"Don't worry about it, we're in the same class." Ichigo interrupted, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Wha—Since when?" I was surprised really, I never noticed.

"Since I sit in the back." he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Uncle Juushiro always told me how it was a bad habit I was picking up from my dad about always forgetting people's faces and names, told me how important it should be to remember peoples names of whomever I might ever come across. I blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed that throughout that lecturing that this would happen and I may have over-looked familiar-looking people that I could be sharing classes with. I didn't want to seem like the bad guy of either group, but the fact that I had the same class as Nnoitra kind of made me reluctant of who I'd be meeting.

"Sorry, I didn't look around." I mumble in apology.

"It's okay, just let's go to 5th period." he grabbed my hand and led me to our next class, I blushed to the feel of warm skin on my slightly cold one.

"O-okay."

Science/Chemistry/Biology was instructed by Kurostuchi Mayuri, the guy was a total creepy dude with a mean attitude, but Ichigo was there so at least I wasn't really alone in this class. Last time I was alone, I was furiously busy trying to appear hard-working so that Mayuri would give me the evil eye like he did with those that were either snoozing, not doing their work, or just being stupid. While still in the presence of being with this orange-haired wonder, my thoughts went to that day that he and Grimmjow had me in the middle after dealing with Nnoitra, their lips against my cheek and hand...

I blushed at the thought and gave a quick glance to see if Ichigo was watching but glad that he was concentrating on his work, I just couldn't believe a girl like me would be caught between two gorgeous men who were fighting over my attention. I returned my gaze to the places where both Jock and Gangster had kissed me.

I felt my bandage there still stuck to my cheek, I also found my hand still wrapped in skinny bandages to cover that other cut I made from falling on that sharp rock. Wait a minute, I blinked, did these guys kiss me where I was bleeding? I looked back at Ichigo, my brows furrowed with uncertainty of this new discovery, but apparently my staring had been sensed since Ichigo flicked his eyes sharply towards my direction and saw that serious expression I had in my face, making him tense.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"No," I shook my head slowly, looking away and back to my paper. "Nothing's wrong."

For now.

* * *

**Later**

Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback were in her 6th period, just one step in the Literature class with Mr. Urahara and I was attacked from tiny arms wrapping around my waist, Lilynette was so happy and giddy to see me, I felt very sheepish for having missed her and her other friend as well. Who else was in my class that I had failed to miss? She led me to the nearby windows, Starrk was leaning on his chair with his arms behind his head and snoozing, this earned him from the smaller girl and it almost made him fall back but he caught himself and his droopy blue-silver eyes landed on me.

"Yo." he mumbled, he sort of reminded me of Renji for some reason.

"Uh, hi." I greet him, sitting on a nearby desk.

"Been hanging with that jock and his buddies, eh?" Lilynette frowned. "Man, I hate those guys!"

"You guys really have it in for each other, huh?" I looked at her with curiousity.

"You have no idea." Starrk replied, leaning back to his chair.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright!" Urahara-sensei entered, shutting the door behind him to block out the bell ringing outside. "Time for an essay!"

Everyone groaned at this, I propped my elbows on the desk and rest my chin on my folded hands, listening to whatever the blond had to throw at us. This man had quite the imagination, his odd paper assignments of either adventures, a book we read from, a celebrity, or lists of facts and the list could go long, his demand for a work sounded like something he thought up from reading an interesting magezine.

"Your essay is something very special now, it only lasts until the end of the school year so I brought these journals for you to write constantly in." he opened a locker full of the black and white journals.

"What's the assignment?" one student asked?

"Glad you answered Fuyu-san!" Urahara laughed before calming down. "It's about your tale."

"Eh?" I couldn't help it, what tale?

"It's simple really, you just have to tell little ol' me a story about yourself." he pulls one of the journals out for us to see how thick it was. "Doesn't have to be something totally real, actually, you can use your imagination and come up with a story that involves you constantly!"

"This is crazy, sensei!" one student pointed out. "What's the whole point of this!"

"Would you all rather have a big fat minus D in your grades?" Urahara planted his hands on his hips, daring any of us who opposed to his idea and everyone became silent. "Good! Now come up here and get one! I'm getting excited to read whatever tales you have for me, children!"

Oh, now I know how to start with this assignment.

Starrk, Lilynette, and myself stood up and filed up in line after the rest of the students, grabbing are own journals before sitting down and after everyone got their journal, Urahara started the class with small paper assignments of the latest book we read called "Into the Wild". This story had me compelled, always curious about this Alex guy who gave up whatever life he had in the city to be in the Alaskan wilderness. Reminded me of getting outside that city and away from my mother to the forested area where my father and uncle lived. Despite what's happened so far, with me being attacked and then later an object of affection to these two total opposites, I guess this place wasn't so bad.


	7. Blood Thieves

**A/N: **I bet you guys are like, "wtf? where's the action! when do we see some fighting?", don't worry, I'm getting to that, I'm not gonna be like those crappy sorry excuses of vampires who put shame to all vampires **(I think Alucard should obliterate them all! that would be doing a real heroic thing for the day!)**. But there are some of us who'd take it bit by bit, honestly people, I wanna get to the bottom of where Haruka is between the guys and they both get frisky and the heat gets going and going and—Ah, well, you get my point. But I promise you all my lovely BLEACH!VAMPIRE fans...

There will be blood.

* * *

"Ho, boy." someone whispered, others hearing it despite the sound of the loud roar of the chilly wind. "This is bad."

"Another one?"

"Yep. Same M.O. as the last victim."

"Puncture wounds and not a drop of blood left on the body?"

"Yep."

"This is the 7th victim, dammit! What the fuck is going one?"

"I'm tellin' ya, just a bunch of sick bastards, that's what!"

Shunsui watched as both Omaeda Marechiyo and Tetsuzaemon Iba looked over the lifeless young woman that had fallen victim under the strange stream of attacks. It was 3 in the morning and freezing as hell but this was an emergency considered that the caller who reported of finding the body was scared shitless when he had tripped over it while going for stroll since his dog needed to take a leak.

The internal jugular, the pulmonary vein, and other various places as to where the major arteries where located had been sucked out, leaving the body dried like a sponge that was squeezed out of all its water.

Soi Fong was taking the pictures as instructed from her superior Shihoin Yoruichi, the scene crawling with the cops making a fuss over that it only made Shunsui's head throb from all the running back and forth to find more and more bodies with no blood. What the hell was going on around in this place? Everyone asked themselves a lot from what had started 2 months ago, this place was suppose to be peaceful but now it was turning into a total nightmare!

He looked back at the woman who lied on the floor while Iba and Omaeda took notes and making whatever assumptions they could on how she had gotten there. Poor girl looked like some kid just walking on her own two feet without her family to be hassling her and the moment they turn their back on her, she's just dead. An image of Haruka replaced the blond-haired woman with faded blue eyes, his daughter staring back at him with cold lifeless honey-brown eyes and her hair semi-covering her face—

_'No.'_ Shunsui looked away, brows furrowed and jaw furm. _'That's not gonna happen. Not to her!'_

"Kyouraku-san." a voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts, a hot cup of coffee in his face. "Here."

Nanao watched calmly as the older man gratefully took it and sipped some of it, his eyes looking elsewhere but the woman on the dirty mothed floor, leaves and mud sticking around her body like she was dragged around like some ragged doll. She could not deny that it broke her heart to see that dark and distant look on Shunsui's face, she liked him better when he was being an idiot or when he was babbling on about his daughter of how she was "too precious for this world".

"Did you handle the media?" he glanced at the two vans, some of the guys holding them off from getting a good picture of the dead girl.

"Yes." Nanao confirmed, fixing her glasses. "Another strike for the Blood Thieves, claiming another innocent bystander to drain the blood out of them to sell."

"This is getting out of hand. Not even a trace of D.N.A. can be found on these poor people." Shunsui sipped his coffee. "At this rate, I think we'd have to call some specialists to help, and the department is already having trouble with the funds an' all..."

"We'll have to quick and careful about it, then."

"I always did like it when you want to be direct about getting the job done." he couldn't help but flirt.

"Really Kyouraku-san, you wanna do this in a crime scene?" she did not look amused.

"Yeah, sorry." he muttered, glancing away from her.

"We'll get them." she looked over to the limp body. "We'll get them."

* * *

"Whoa. Are you serious?" Keigo blinked, unsure of what he heard was right.

"Yeah, another one this week." Mizuiro nodded, messing with his phone. "Just this morning, too."

Ushouda-sensei's 1st period home room was bussling with life while the big pink-haired **(pink-moustached?)** man took the time to help others who were having trouble with their other classes, his gentleness making every one of his students who entered his room feel at ease in his presence. Some kids grouped together to hang out while doing their work in cleaning the class, making up time for their homework, or just taking about the latest gossip of the day. In which case; the Blood Thieves Murders.

"How close was it?" Orihime asked, fear laced in her voice. Hell, everyone feared for that question.

Mizuiro paused for a moment, looking at his phone before he turned his dark eyes to the rest of his friends. "Not too far from here."

"Aww shit," Keigo sunk into his seat, feeling nervous. "They said it was west from here, right? I live in the west side!"

"But it wasn't in your area Keigo."

"Gee, that helps a lot!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I was the new kid, remember? I just arrived here and attended school in a whole week, I didn't know things that went up around this town.

"Sorry Haruka, but I don't wanna be the one telling you these things. This is really scary business, don't wanna freak you out an' all." Tatsuki explained, Keigo nodding with her.

Orihime and Mizuiro also didn't want to be the one bearing news, the way they seemed to shut off about this murder made me feel scared. I already had enough to be scared about that attack from Nnoitra, but now there was a murder on the loose in this town and my father was on the case as far as I knew. My bubbly ol' dad had not been there to greet me in the morning, uncle Juushiro took it upon himself to take me to school, explaining how busy my dad was going to be at the department from some incident that my uncle had failed to mention. Geeze people, I may be 15, but I'm not a baby!

"I hope the police department catches the guy responsible, then all this trouble would be gone and over with." Orihime whispered, fiddling with her jacket.

"Mm." some agreed, nodding their heads.

I looked down at my homework that I had to complete for Ochi-sensei in my 4th period Math class, she'd swap me with her book she always carries around with her. I saw her swat a student because he didn't even answer two of his questions despite that there was 8 other complete answers. I don't like getting swat with hard surfaces... they hurt me. A lot.

* * *

After my 2nd period with Amagai Shuusuke with History and 3rd period with Unohana, I headed to 4th, my mind still thinking about what the others were talking about. In fact, it seemed like the whole student body of this school had been talking about it but it made me feel out of loop. Distracted to where I was walking, my head bumps into a solid wall... or rather a chest. I look up to find one of the boys I had tried to stay clear from but it seemed like life wanted to mess with me by practically throwing me into their lap.

"Yo," Grimmjow greeted.

"Ah, hello." I blinked, looking around him to see the students started to get into class. "I gotta go to my 4th period."

"Not right now," he gruffly says, taking a hold of my wrist. "You're skipping 4th period."

"What? Wait a minute!" I pulled as he drags me with ease. "Don't I have a say in this!"

"Nope. Not really." he grins back to me, eyes glinting mischieviously.

"Aw man, I'm so gonna be in big trouble." I whimper, having no choice but to let him drag me since all it does was just make my sneaker squeak on the white tiled floors.

Next thing I know, I'm on the roof while hugging myself in my fur rimmed black jacket, it was just freezing more than it had yesterday. Why did it have to be outside? Oh, 'cuz the hall moniter people I guessed, and Grimmjow looked like he didn't mind being in the cold, like it was natural. Busy to trying to keep myself warm, an arm wrapped around my shoulder and dragged me to be leaning against Grimmjow and instantly I turned red. Okay, as much as I would appreciate being one of those girls that got to be in the middle of two very attractive guys, I was not happy with this touchy-feely!

"H-hey! Who said you can do that!" I pushed away from him, finally having enough. "I'm not some wayward girl you can pick up just because I happen to be convenient!"

"I didn't think you were." Grimmjow dead panned.

"Then what the hell is this then?" I gestured my hand between me and him. "I don't get it! Why me?"

"Why not?"

That reply caught me off guard, sitting on my knees as staring at Grimmjow with wide eyes. I blinked out of my stupor when I was pulled towards him and this time, I didn't fight him.

"You people are weird." I muttered softly. "Picking up random strangers."

"What can I say?" I could feel him grinning, his sharp canines revealed. "I like to make an impression."

"You and Ichigo did a good job on that."

So there I sat, my back against his chest and between his legs as we stared at the town that the outer parts of the small town was surrounded by trees. The longer I stared at the town, my mind would drift to what my father and uncle would be doing at the current moment, and then thoughts about the murder cases would slam back to my face. Well, I thought as I glanced at Grimmjow who was resting his chin on my shoulder and just taking a small doze while hold me close, might as well try and get some answers.

"Hey, Grimmjow." I called softly.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Do you know about the murders?"

This question made his eyes snap open, cerulean eyes darting to my direction. He looked honestly startled with that question, removing his chin from my shoulder and pulling back so that he and I were facing each other.

"What?"

"The murders," I repeat. "Do you know anything about them?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" he narrows his eyes at me.

"Well, I just learned it from some of my friends.

"Your friends have big mouths, then." he scowled.

"Just answer me, what the hell is going on around here?" I demanded, not liking that he was avoiding the questions.

"Why do you wanna know about it Haruka?" he growled, suddenly I felt small (which in fact, she is), his body looming over me. "It's just nothing but death! Just some psycho who gets his kicks on killing people!"

I looked away from him, I felt pretty weak and pathetic for being yelled at. It made me wanna cry, trying to hold back the choke in my throat, I hear a growl and then I was enveloped into a hug, my face hiding against Grimmjow's chest. I could hear him mutter something that sounded like "cry baby" and "calm down". Slowly, I did before pulling away, but I still refused to stare up at him, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. For being a 15 year old, I really am considered a baby if I cry easily.

"The police call the murderers the Blood Thieves."

I look up to him, eye wide. "Murderers?"

"Yeah, they report that two to three people were behind the murders."

"What do they do?"

"They drain the blood out of the victims, leaving it completely empty. Not a single drop left."

"That's—That's insane!" I shivered, and not from the cold. "B-but why?"

"The theory is that they take the blood to sell off for cash, but when the police try to locate any places where any hospitals nearby are getting loads of blood donation, the hospitals report back that no such thing has happened so that was just a dead end." Grimmjow looked at the town, no quiet from the explanation.

"That... that's a scary thought. What else could these people be doing with the blood?"

"Drinking it maybe?"

I rolled my eyes at his joke. "Shut up."

He just grinned in reply.

* * *

**Later**

It was 7th period, Otoribashi Rojuro but everyone called him Rose-sensei. He was the Music and Arts teacher, I remember one of Grimmjow's buddies, Ggio Vega I think, he was the drum player in the class. Ggio was a total dick, all cocky and saying he was the best when it comes to his drums (and we hated to admit, but he was really talented on the drums), I was assigned to the paino since I always wanted to learn how to play. Rose-sensei was a pro on the piano, while students were practicing with their own instruments, he sat down with me to teach me the basics like "Mary had a little Lamb" and "Twinkle Twinkle little Star". He was very patient and laughed at my small mistakes before correcting me to which was the right key, it was difficult to take into memory but I was catching on.

I was playing "Ode to Joy" and getting the hang of playing piano, Rose-sensei left me alone to help some kid with his flute since he "accidently" shoved something down the flute's hole. Hearing the sound of someone sitting next to me, I glance to the side to see Ggio staring as the rest of the students practiced.

"What are you doing?" I ask, wondering why he was hanging around with me if he though everyone was a nuisance.

"What? I'm not allowed to sit here? You're a bitch." he frowns at my question.

"What? You're such an ass!" I glare at him, frowning at the insult.

"I don't understand why Grimm is hanging aroun' you, all you do it make things worse just by sitting next to you."

"Look who's talking!" I laughed haughtily. "I don't understand why you're sitting near me if you find it that troublesome."

"Because these wussies are not worthy to talk to."

"Hey, you might find other assholes who might join your cause." I shrug, looking back to my keys.

"Ha ha ha, you're such a comedian."

"Glad someone is getting giddy."

"Hey, question." he turns to me, golden eyes curious than upset. "Who would you rather hang out with?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I return my gaze to him, confused of the question.

"I mean, are you comfortable at hanging around with Grimm or that jock, Kurosaki?"

"That kinda depends," I turns back to the keys, playing with some random tune. "I mean, I'm just adjusting. And you and the others guys keep pulling me back and forth. It's like a tug-of-war here and I'm the rope. Either side never gives me enough time to spend with the group to give let me have time to give my opinions on what I think about you guys."

"Hn."

"I mean, right now, I think you're an asshole—"

"Why you...!"

"—but I'm just starting to know you. For all I know, behind that holier-than-thou complex you got going, you're probably some nice guy just trying to give a show that your tough or something."

When I hear nothing, not even a snarky comment about what I though about his friends or Ichigo's, I looked up to see his face inches away from me. I blinked, how did I not notice him? It's just like that day with Ichigo in the hallway after that incident with Nnoitra, he sneaked up on me without my notice, like some quiet ninja or something.

"Okay," Ggio pulled away, arms crossing and a slow smile coming across his lips. "Now I understand why those guys are crazy for you."

"Huh?" I watched as he stood up, walking away with his braid swaying back and forth. "Hey! Ggio! Come back here, tell me what's up! Ggio!"

Ugh! Cocky bastard!


End file.
